


One Shots (X Reader)

by Rosara21



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Also if school stops being stupid, But I'm moving soon, I am just going to stop here, It's fluffy I guess, Multi, Random ideas are best aren't they, Updates are random, Where the hell am I going with this, Why did school need to exist, and holy heck, so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosara21/pseuds/Rosara21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shots with our lovely reader which you can request, slight warning my updates are complete shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frodo Bagins x Reader/sick (LOTR)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things crystal clear your an elf and you are sick, and our little hobbit is looking after you.

YOUR P.O.V

You lied in the bed of your friend's house, Frodo. (Let's just pretend the bed is big enough :S). You [h/c] sprawled out on the pillow as you coughed and sneezed. You started to cough violently making Frodo rush into your room coughing. Sighing he went to grab you a drink while you coughed your guts out (not literally but that's how I feel when I cough bad so yeah). He came back in and handed you the cold clear blue water.

You smiled softly and thanked him in a croaky voice, and drank some of the water. He smiled and left the room. You sighed and hit your head back onto the pillow. *Why do I have to feel like this to him* you think but give up and sigh.

FRODO P.O.V :P

I sighed as I walked back to the study (?) as I got back to righting the book. I put the quill in the jar of ink and began to right. After a few minutes I heard [y/n] coughing, I sighed and put my quill back into the jar and put my head in my hands. I hate seeing her sick, a normally strong independent, brave girl becomes a fragile and weak being just because of an illness. But it makes me happy in a sense, she always comes to my house when she is sick. She told me it's cause she hates people seeing her sick, but trusts me enough to not mind. That made me happy to learn how much she trusted me.

Soon a soft snoring brought me back to my senses. I got up and walked to the room [y/n] normally stays in when she's here. I smiled at the sight that greeted me, there she was sleeping soundly. It honestly made me happy, she normally never sleeps when she's sick. I walk over quietly and place a soft kiss on her head before leaving the room and going to back the study.

YOUR P.O.V

You feel soft lips place them selves on your head as your falling asleep. You open your eyes a little and see Frodo leaving the room. You blush and close your eyes thinking about what happened just two minutes ago. But at least you fall asleep thinking the hobbit that you love may like you back, even if it's just a little.

~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~


	2. Bigby Wolf X Reader

Your P.O.V  
(Your Nightmare)  
*You ran down an alley checking behind once before continuing to run. You skidded to a stop before hitting the brick wall. A dead end. Hoping you could take a different alley, you spun around before taking a step back in fear. The fear in your eyes was as clear as day.  
'Awww what's wrong my little mundy, you don't have you Big Bad Wolf to protect you?' Sneered a females voice. You took another step back hearing the safety of a gun being clicked off (please tell me if I'm wrong) You heard the sound of gun fire, your eyes widening in fear. But you never get hit. You slowly look down and gasp at what you saw. It was Bigby. You kneel down next to him and put his head in your lap.  
'I would say good bye to your wolf if I were you, that WAS a silver bullet' laughs the female voice as she makes her way back down the alley. You put your hand over the wound hoping to stop the blood, but pause as you realise something. His heart wasn-*

You gasp and sit up quickly looking around and sighing. That was the 5th time this week that nightmare came. You cast a glance and notice Bigby still asleep (no you didn't do anything). You smile and softly run your hand through his hair smiling as you saw a ghost of a smile on his face. You get up slowly and quietly go to the kitchen walking past the sleeping pig (the story is set where they find the pictures of Crane and Lily) and open the fridge You close the fridge and walk over to the cabinet and take a quick glance inside.  
"What're you doing up [y/n]?" asks a a husky, tired voice. You quickly spin around to see Bigby standing there leaning against the wall. You walk over to him and start to hug him. He sighs realising what you were doing up. It was that stupid nightmare of him dying. Ever since you had seen the pictures of what Crane did you had been having nightmares. These ones were different, they just kept coming back. Bigby wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you slightly closer.

You stayed in each others arms for a few minutes, and you slowly pulled apart. You smile slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bigby, thank you for everything" you say and walk back to your room. You climb into bed and pull the blankets up to your chin and snuggle further into your bed. You feel the other side of the bed tip, and feel someone grab your waist. You smile and slowly drift in to the land of sleep.


	3. Shadow the Hedgehog X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Safe and Sound, not entirely sure who's it by.

Your P.O.V

*I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said, 'I'll never let you go',  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said, 'Don't leave me alone',  
But all that's dead and gone passed tonight.*

I was sitting in the corner of my room crying, the light on my phone flashing every few seconds. 'How could he?' My mind kept screaming and as the minutes kept going by my tears continued to stream down my face. I looked over at my desk and saw the bloody razors just telling me to pick them up and cut my wrists.

*Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.*

As the night started to come the messages on my phone started to get even more frantic, I just glanced over. But I looked back at the floor, the tears sliding down.I stood up slowly walking slowly over to my desk.I grabbed the necklace [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=130856038] and looked at, smiling from the memory.I slowly slipped it on, turned and grabbed my phone. I slowly tip toed out of room through my house, trying not to wake anyone.I stepped outside and looked around. 'If nobody cares then I'm leaving', slowly walking down the side walk.

*Just close your eyes,  
You'll be alright,  
Come morning light,  
You'll and I'll be safe and sound,  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is coming down*

I finally made it to my destination. The nearby bridge, and looked down at the dark blue water, the full moon's reflection clear in the water. I looked up at the midnight black sky, the stars and moon shining brightly. I grabbed onto to necklace hanging around my neck. I stepped up on to the side of the bridge, looking down again. I look behind me at my home town, I lived here for so long and yet, I'm hated. I start to take a step off. I felt myself falling, until something grabbed me. I opened my eyes and looked up to be met with crimson eyes. My eyes widen slightly at the sight of the black and crimson hedgehog. I feel my self being pulled up and over the railing of the bridge.  
He looks me in the eyes and no words are needed to know that he can already tell what is wrong. I grab ahold of the necklace and he softly places his hand over the hand holding the necklace.

*You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You'll and be safe and sound*

Shadow picks me up bridle style slowly and starts to walk over to his bike. He places me on the back and climbs on. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on. He revs the engine and starts to drive back to the town. I lay my head on his back and slowly my eyes start to shut. Just before I fell asleep one thought passed through my mind, 'thank you Shadow, I don't know what I would do without you'.


End file.
